Accidentally in Love
by Annie PWM
Summary: De todas as pessoas do mundo bruxo, eu tinha que me apaixonar por Fred Weasley... Leia as loucuras e os delírios de Angelina Johnson, como ela lida com Fred, aulas, quadribol e eu já mencionei Fred? TRADUÇÃO
1. Vida Chamando

Primeiro de tudo: nada, nada, nada disso me pertence. Nem o enredo, nem a historia, nem – infelizmente – o Fred; todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e o enredo pertence a Gene Kelly. Eu apenas estou tendo o prazer de traduzir.

Qualquer erro me avise e me desculpem. E reviews são mais que bem vindas!

Sintam-se em casa e bem vindos a essa historia linda de Fred Weasley e Angelina Johnson... Aproveitem.

* * *

**1 de setembro**

**Expresso de Hogwarts**

Então, finalmente, é o nosso sexto ano e eu realmente deveria estar preocupada com o fato de Você-Sabe-Quem ainda estar perambulando por ai, à procura de sua próxima vitima e com o fato que estou a um passo de me formar e que terei cerca de três horas de estudo após os treinos e eu vou estar completamente louca quando os exames começarem, mas eu tenho um plano.

Eu disse a Alicia e Katie que eu nunca ficaria deprimida por causa de um cara, mas eu me contradisse. Eu tive um monte de distração neste verão, visitar meus parentes, em Nova York (que esta nos Estados Unidos, caso você não saiba), mas havia sempre algo em minha mente.

Foi muito chato, na verdade, por que eu prometi a mim mesma antes de viajar que eu não pensaria sobre a escola ou um certo alguém da escola. Eu tinha me sentado e dito: "Angie, neste verão você vai ter paz e não vai pensar no idiota do Fred Weasley."

Pena que eu tinha dificuldade em cumprir minha própria promessa.

Quero dizer, realmente, quão patético é sempre que eu via uma loja de brincadeiras me lembrar de_ um certo_ brincalhão com cabelos vermelhos? Era um segredo bem guardado que eu tinha uma quedinha por um dos gêmeos Weasley, para meu desgosto. Quando eu digo um segredo bem guardado, eu quero dizer na forma mais literal possível.

Veja você, eu nunca tinha chegado na maldita sala comum e afirmado verbalmente que eu, Angelina Johnson, tinha uma queda violenta por Frederick Weasley, mas de alguma forma, todo mundo sabia. É realmente frustrante. Quero dizer, todo mundo pode ver que Alicia gosta de George e ninguém fala nada. Mas isso é, provavelmente, por que eles têm uma melhor chance de ficarem juntos que Fred e eu.

Ao contrario de George, Fred se tornou um pouco sem-vergonha. Tudo bem, **talvez** ele seja sem-vergonha. Um **completo **sem-vergonha. Ele não consegue manter uma namorada por mais de uma semana e sempre se gaba que no dia em que ele se apaixona é o dia que o professor Snape lavar os cabelos _(que todos sabemos é praticamente nunca)._ Ele não costumava ser assim, você sabe. Voltando no começo da adolescência, quando os gêmeos ainda tinham a ideia errada que meninas possuíam piolhos, nos estávamos no segundo ano.

Lembro-me que Hannah Salwaters pediu a Fred para se sentar com ela na hora do almoço e ele ficou tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Então nos estávamos no terceiro ano e, de repente, Fred se transformou no próximo Casanova. Sempre que íamos para Hogsmeade, ele tinha cerca de duas meninas coladas no seu pé e, depois, geralmente abandonava as duas para se encontrar com outra mais tarde. Talvez fosse alguma coisa na agua, mas eu realmente nunca tinha notado isso, pra não dizer que eu estava completamente cega, surda e muda quando se tratava de Fred.

Ele teve um surto de crescimento e foi para quase 6 metros de altura. Tinha finalmente insistido para sua mãe parar de cortar seu cabelo e tinha deixado crescer um pouco. Era mais cabeludo do que desgrenhado, como todos esses caras nessas bandas de rock trouxa. Ficou muito bonito na verdade. Acho que ele percebeu os olhares de desejo, porque nunca mais mudou o estilo do cabelo depois disso. Bem, este ano estava, provavelmente, maior que todos os outros anos, mas ainda combinaria com ele.

De qualquer modo, fora a altura e o cabelo ele estava começando a desenvolver um corpo bastante... agradável. Tudo porque o Quadribol estava começando a produzir resultados, e de um modo benéfico. Muitas vezes eu evitava ir ao banheiro para não ouvir as meninas rindo sobre como "o tanquinho de Fred Weasley é lindo."

Assim, como você pode ver ele é basicamente o pacote completo. Ele tinha aparência e apesar de sua reputação um pouco manchada, as meninas ainda o adoravam do mesmo jeito. Ele tem certo charme que atrai as meninas para perto dele como uma mariposa para a chama.

Fred e eu, na verdade, não éramos melhores amigos no começo. Quando o conheci ele estava tentando mudar a cor do meu cabelo para roxo na aula de Poções. Claro, eu não gostei. Tentei evita-lo, porque eu realmente não estava com vontade de ser alvo de suas piadas. Mas como o destino quis, alguns meses mais tarde fomos designados para trabalhar juntos em um projeto de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e somos amigos desde então.

Embora as coisas ultimamente tenham ficado cada vez mais... estranhas. Fred e eu sempre brincamos e provocamos um ao outro. Katie chama de paquera, mas eu só via isso tudo como uma brincadeira engraçada. Perto das férias foi quando as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas, eu acho. Quer dizer, eu não posso explicar claramente isso. Fred e eu costumávamos brincar sobre sairmos e isso poderia causar uma boa dose de risadas entre nós.

Ai veio as ultimas semanas de aula e, bem... ele meio que me deu um olhar diferente como não estivesse ali de verdade e disse: " Na verdade, você provavelmente á a única garota que não esta na Gang do Riso que eu poderia me ver namorando mais de uma semana. E isso quer dizer alguma coisa."

A Gang do Riso é como Fred eu gostamos de nos referir a massa de meninas que sempre parece perseguir Fred. Não literalmente, claro, mas eu me lembro de um incidente quando Fred teve que se esconder no vestiário feminino por que uma menina ficou extremamente chateada por que tinha sido abandonada por sua melhor amiga.

A declaração não me pareceu estranha. A única coisa _estranha_ foi a seriedade no seu tom. Como muitas pessoas sabem, Fred nunca leva nada a sério. A vida é uma grade oportunidade para uma brincadeira para ele.

Assim você pode ver como foi surpreendente ver Fred Weasley abordar uma questão com toda a seriedade. Era como ver o céu azul no inverno. Claro, eu nunca toquei no assunto e ambos agimos como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Mas desde que isso aconteceu criou um pouco de tensão entre nós. Eu admito, não sou uma pessoa imprudente.

Eu vou agir espontaneamente aqui e ali, mas na maioria das vezes, eu gosto de ter um plano. Eu gosto de olhar antes de saltar. E assim, essa tensão me fez sentir como se eu tivesse girando fora de controle. Como se eu estivesse a beira de algo que eu não podia escapar.

Para ser sincera, eu tinha uma queda por Fred Weasley. Eu tinha feito tudo o que podia para **tentar** me esquecer dele de alguma forma. Eu tinha feito listas de todas as razões porque ele seria um péssimo namorado. Eu me concentrei nas aulas e no Quadribol para tirar ele da minha mente. Não funcionou muito bem, considerando o fato que temos quase as mesmas aulas e jogamos na mesma equipe.

Quando tudo aconteceu, eu não podia simplesmente deixar as coisas assim. Eu ainda não posso, isso é fato. Então essa é exatamente a razão pela qual este ano estou planejando seguir em frente.

Quero dizer, se algo surgir entre nos eu estou praticamente fadada a ceder. Mas o que importa é que eu realmente preciso seguir em frente. Uma menina não pode passar o resto da sua vida perseguindo um cara. Alicia diz que gostaria de ressaltar como Fred e eu formandos um casal 'bonitinho', se, eu tivesse coragem de agir.

Eu gostaria de argumentar que nos somos apenas amigos e nada mais. E também, Fred é um completo sem-vergonha. Mesmo sendo apenas amigos, você nunca pode confiar em um sem-vergonha quando se trata de assuntos do coração, por que você nunca sabe quando ele vai estar apenas brincado.

Katie gostaria de salientar que Fred definitivamente é atraído por mim e eu só estou sendo uma idiota estupida, porque tenho medo de dar uma chance.

Eu gostaria argumentar que deveria estar preocupada com a escola e não com meninos?

Ambas gostariam de dizer que eu já sou suficientemente inteligente e que se eu esperar para sempre, vai ser tarde demais.

Eu só posso revirar os olhos para elas. Quero dizer, honestamente. Estas são as minhas duas melhores amigas e, em vez de me incentivar a fazer o certo pra minha vida, elas estão me emburrando para ir atrás de um garoto idiota. Mesmo se esse idiota é o Fred.

Katie gostaria de dizer insistentemente que o Nilo não é apenas um rio muito grande na Arábia Saudita. Além do fato de que é no Egito, eu gostaria de contra argumentar que não estou negando o obvio, estou apenas pensando logicamente.

Sempre que você se envolver com Fred Weasley, você esta pedindo para ter problemas.

Falando nisso, ai vem ele. Talvez se eu fingir que não percebi ele sorrindo na porta da cabine ele vá embora. É isso, apenas continuar escrevendo no meu diário e fingir que o meu estômago não esta vibrando com borboletas.

Oh Deus, eu estou me transformando em uma garota da Gang do Riso.

**O que há de errado comigo?**

Fred Weasley é o que há.

Agora Alicia e Katie estão rindo de mim por que Fred teve que dizer: "Terra para Angelina!"

Acho que vou ter que encarar a realidade.

Que maneira podre de começar o ano letivo.


	2. Falsas Esperanças

**Capítulo 1 – Falsas Esperanças **

**02 de setembro**

**Sala Comum**

Então, mais uma vez, fomos mandados para o Grande Salão e tivemos que suportar a longa cerimonia de seleção das casas. Fred sentou perto de mim, George ao lado dele e o melhor amigo da dupla, Lee Jordan, ao lado de George. Eu tentei o meu melhor para ignorar Fred, porque como todos nós sabemos, se eu pelo menos olhar para o idiota, eu me transformo numa completa e absoluta tola. E não uma tola um pouco atraente. Apenas uma tola desastrada, frustrada e idiota. Eu acho que é o efeito que algumas pessoas têm sobre você.

Mas o que eu estou dizendo? Esse é o meu problema! Eu não **QUERO** que ele tenha esse efeito sobre mim! Eu quero ser capaz de olha-lo e simplesmente pensar: "Uau, ele é um bom amigo", e não "Uau, ele parece realmente atraente no suéter feito pela sua mãe."

Alicia passou o tempo todo fazendo caras e bocas para George, que estava planejando com Lee uma pequena brincadeira com Snape e Katie estava tentando chamar atenção de Lee jogando sedutoramente seu cabelo sobre o ombro, mas só acabou passando-o no prato de manteiga. Quero dizer, honestamente. Você vê que tipo de amigos eu tenho que lidar? Eu sou a única pessoa sã. E isso quer dizer muito, considerando o fato que eu dou uma Weasleytite.

Vi Ron, o irmão mais novo da dupla, sentando-se com Harry Potter e a menina de espessos cabelos, Hermione Granger. E isso me fez pensar. Por que no mundo eu não podia ter tido uma queda por um _bom rapaz_, como Harry Potter? Tenho certeza que Harry não iria me atacar completamente sujo de lama depois do treino de Qudditch e deixar todas as minhas vestes imundas. Eu também tenho certeza que quando Harry tem uma namorada, ele não a trata como um pedaço de doce.

Não quer dizer que Fred é um Neanderthal absoluto quando se trada de namoro. Ele pode ser um namorado muito doce, quando ele se sente bem. Ele só não favorece compromisso.

Mas por que estou defendendo ele? Eu devia estar tentando acabar com ele. Você vê o quão ruim é isso? Terrível, eu vos digo, simplesmente terrível.

Rapidamente a comida chegou. Claro, os meninos mergulharam como javalis. Alicia e Katie finalmente saíram do seu transe e começaram a amontoar porções de salada no prato.

Eu só não entendo como as meninas conseguem comer só salada e nada mais. É comida de coelho, pelo amor de Deus. Eu não estou dizendo que é saudável nem sábio comer como um porco, mas também não é aconselhável, bom ou nutritivo ter uma dieta diária de alface.

"Ah, Angie! Parece que você é a única garota que possui bom senso", Fred comentou entusiasmado mastigando um pedaço de coxa de frango.

Olhei para ele confusa e ligeiramente enjoada. Os meninos realmente precisam aprender boas maneiras à mesa.

"O que você esta falando? A coxa de frango meio mutilada pendurada para fora da sua boca me distraiu." Eu secamente informei.

Ele riu e engoliu.

"Eu estava apenas comentando que ao contrario de suas amigas, você está realmente comendo uma refeição e não se preocupando com a contagem de calorias", ele afirmou com naturalidade.

Eu olhei para o meu prato de frango, batatas, arroz e uma fatia de pão. E por alguma razão, seja o comentário de Fred ou o fato de que eu me senti como se estivesse dando a impressão de comer duas vezes mais do que minha massa corporal, eu me senti muito cheia.

"Eu acho que vou para a salada, na verdade", respondi, fazendo uma careta pela quantidade excessiva de comida no meu prato.

Fred levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando atentamente para o meu prato.

" Você não vai comer isso?" Ele exigiu em choque.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e comecei a encher outro prato com salada.

"Não. Você quer isso?" perguntei, cansada.

"Você não tem nem que perguntar." Fred respondeu, sorrindo.

Revirei os olhos quando ele pegou meu prato e despejou metade dele em sua boca aberta. Eu me encolhi.

Os meninosrealmente _são_ nojentos.

Fred me estudou por um momento, com um olhar que não se deu o trabalho de explicar, em seguida, começou a conversar com Lee e George mais uma vez.

Suspirei e voltei minha atenção para Alicia e Katie, que sussurravam freneticamente sobre algo, então pararam por um momento e começaram a rir loucamente.

Eu tive uma forte sensação que o assunto era sobre mim, então estreitei os olhos e abaixei o garfo.

"Sobre o que vocês duas estão rindo como um bando de mergulhões? Eu **sei **que é sobre mim!" eu grunhi.

Alicia rapidamente balançou a cabeça, um sorriso persistente ainda em seu rosto.

"Angie, estou horrorizada em pensar que você iria acreditar no pior sobre nós. Pensei que todas fossemos amigas aqui?" ela brincou.

Katie riu.

"Eu acho que você tem uma imaginação fértil", ela acrescentou, com um brilho nos olhos.

Revirei os olhos e voltei para minha comida, apesar de começar a prestar atenção em Alicia e Katie. Enquanto eu estava mastigando minha comida, tive certeza que ouvi as seguintes palavras: "Fred, Angelina **e** junta-los."

Eu sabia que estava em apuros, pois Alicia é uma das pessoas mais difíceis que eu já conheci. Ele é tão teimosa, que, se ele vestir uma roupa horrível **sabendo** que é horrível, mas você insistir em dizer isso a ela, ela não vai trocar só por que você disse pra ela trocar e por que ela escolheu a roupa.

Eu descobri que Katie também pode ser muito determinada e persistente quando coloca alguma coisa na cabeça. Junte essas duas e você tem um caos completo. Especialmente quando são suas duas melhores amigas tentando bancar as cúpidas.

Poderia ficar pior? Oh, espere, é da minha vida que estamos falando, então é claro que pode!

Para piorar a situação, Dumbledore anunciou que não ia ter a Copa das Casas esse ano por causa de um tal de Torneio Tri-Bruxo. Com isso, os meninos pareceram ficar completamente loucos. Eles continuaram resmungando obscenidades entre si e ate mesmo Alicia havia dito alguns palavrões baixinho.

Fred ainda gritou: "Você está brincando!" a maioria das pessoas riram, com exceção da mesa da Sonserina inteira.

Dumbledore explicou como funcionava e que os competidores da Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegariam em outubro, junto com seus supervisores. Eu vagamente ouvi Katie cochichando sobre "como os novos estudantes de intercambio são gostosos". Apesar de ser um típico comentário de Katie, eu tinha que admitir, ela teve uma boa ideia. Talvez eu pudesse conhecer um cara francês gostoso e esquecer tudo sobre Fred!

Dumbledore também mencionou que o premio seria de mil galeões e nisso, o rosto de Fred se iluminou e eu sabia que ele iria tentar conseguir uma vaga como competidor.

Mas, claro, havia um problema. Um limite de idade. Você tem que ter 17 anos ou mais para concorrer. Eu sabia que George e Fred viram vermelho de raiva com essa nova regra. Conhecendo-os eu não duvido que eles planejariam alguma maneira de contornar isso.

Também fomos informados do nosso novo professor de DCAT, Professor Moody. Ouvi algumas pessoas o chamarem de "Olho-Tonto Moody" para ser exata. Ele é um pouco intimidante, se você quer saber. Como um daqueles antigos veteranos de guerra que vai arrancar sua cabeça se você não discutir politica com eles e favorecer o seu lado.

Depois da festa, Fred convenceu todos nós, ou seja, Lee, George, Katie, Alicia e eu a sair de fininho para o campo de Qudditch. Era uma espécie de tradição. Nenhum de nós pode realmente se lembrar de quem teve a brilhante ideia. Foi provavelmente um dos gêmeos. De qualquer forma, esperamos ate que o castelo esteja praticamente adormecido e, em seguida, nos reunimos na sala comum. Era um pouco depois da meia noite e a única coisa com vida era a lareira.

Os meninos já estavam lá quando cheguei, junto com Alicia.

"Onde está Katie?" eu perguntei para Alicia.

Alicia e eu compartilhávamos um dormitório, mas como Katie era um ano mais nova que nós, ela tinha diferentes companheiras de quarto. Alicia deu de ombros e sorriu.

"Provavelmente fazendo maquiagem para impressionar Lee", ela riu baixinho.

Eu bufei com isso. Katie era absolutamente horrível em flertar com Lee, principalmente por que Lee estava completamente cego com cada tentativa dela de flertar. Honestamente, ele era quase tão ruim quanto Ron! Acredite em mim, não é segredo que por trás de todas as discursões, Ron e Hermione tem uma queda um pelo outro.

"Por que as meninas sempre demoram uma hora para ficar prontas, quando um cara leva cinco minutos?" George disse em voz alta, dando um sorriso a Alicia.

Alicia mostrou a língua para George e os outros dois riram.

"Por que, querido Georgie, as meninas realmente se preocupam com sua aparência. Caras simplesmente veste qualquer coisa que não tem um cheiro rançoso e saem pela porta" explicou ela.

"Amém!" eu aplaudi suavemente.

Fred revirou os olhos.

"Meninas", ele zombou.

Só então, Katie apareceu descendo ruidosamente as escadas e para ao meu lado.

"Quieta mulher! Você quer que toda a Inglaterra os ouça?" Lee brincou, embora um pouco sério.

Katie corou, sua bochechas se tornando rosa brilhante. Ou talvez ela tivesse exagerado no blush.

"Sinto muito. Eu não consigo enxergar muito bem no escuro", ela se desculpou timidamente.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos logo? Se ficarmos aqui mais tempo, nós vamos ser pegos. E eu não acho que mamãe vai gostar de uma carta reclamando sobre o comportamento logo no primeiro dia de volta." disse George impaciente.

"Estou com George, pela primeira vez. Vamos começar a nos mexer", pedi.

Agora, como eu disse antes, eu não me importo de ser imprudente de vez em quando. Você meio que espera isso, quando começa a andar com os gêmeos e Lee. Mas ficar de detenção com McGonagall ou pior ainda, Snape, era algo que eu não estava disposta a suportar.

George e Fred lideraram o caminho, uma vez que conheciam praticamente todas as passagens secretas para dentro ou para fora da escola. Nós não queremos atrair muita atenção para nós mesmos, portanto, apenas George, que era o líder, tinha sua varinha como lanterna.

Por acaso, eu estava andando atrás de Fred. Essa tensão recente entre nós começou a surgir novamente, por que algumas vezes, George parou de repente, sem nos avisar e eu sem querer esbarrei em Fred.

Ele não pareceu se importa, mas depois da sétima vez, ficou tão irritante que ele simplesmente pegou minha mão, para me guiar. Ouvi Alicia e Katie começarem a sussurrar freneticamente, mas mais uma vez eu só pude suspirar. Eu realmente não deveria ter segurado a mão de Fred... mas por outro lado, eu não conseguia me forçar a saltar.

A mão dele era muito maior que a minha e eu me senti um pouco protegida. Segura. E era muito estranho pensar sobre isso, o primeiro e único cara que eu tinha um interesse romântico e que para a maioria era apenas "um dos caras", mas agora tudo tinha mudado.

Eu sabia que uma vez que eu tinha admitido para mim mesma que eu estava apaixonada por Fred eu nunca poderia voltar ao que era antes.

Nós finalmente chegamos ao campo e, felizmente, as estrelas e a lua eram tão brilhantes, que não precisamos da luz da varinha. Então, Fred soltou minha mão, para meu alivio e tristeza.

Estamos todos sentados perto um do outro, em silencio no inicio. Embora, eu percebi mais tarde, que Fred e eu estávamos um pouco afastados dos outros. Encontrei um lugar ao lado de Fred, que parecia estar muito concentrado. George estava relativamente perto de Alicia, que tinha Katie do outro lado, que, por sua vez, estava ao lado de Lee.

"Vocês, rapazes trouxeram os mantimentos?" Katie perguntou, olhando para os três.

"Como sempre", conformou Fred.

Lee sorriu e tirou suas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada de baixo de sua capa. George tirou três e Fred entregou outro par. Nós meninas nunca soubemos onde os meninos conseguiam as coisas, mas eu estou supondo que Lee e os gêmeos tinham invadido a cozinha da escola.

Eu abri a garrafa e tomei um pequeno gole, em contraste com o grande gole de Fred.

Todos nós sentamos lá, conversando as vezes e brincando ao beber nossas bebidas.

"Angie?" Fred perguntou.

Virei-me para ele e coloquei minha garrafa no chão.

"Sim?" perguntei, olhando em seus olhos.

Eles realmente eram muito bonitos. Mais que bonitos, na verdade. Era mais para incrivelmente surpreendentes. Eles eram surpreendentes no sentindo que de longe pareciam comuns. Mas as aparências enganam. Quando vistos de perto, eles eram grandes e da cor do oceano com longos cílios e um eterno brilho malicioso e infantil. Eles eram o tipo de olhos que deixa o dono sair de qualquer encrenca.

"Somos muito amigos, certo?" ele perguntou, me olhando fixamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça sem saber onde ele queria chegar.

"Certo".

Ele tomou outro gole de cerveja amanteigada antes de continuar.

"E já que somos tão bons amigos, você me diria se eu estiver agindo como um completo idiota, certo?"

Eu ri com isso, ainda confusa com seu ponto de vista.

"Não digo isso cerca de seis vezes por dia?" o provoquei.

Ele sorriu.

"Sim, isso deve ter fugido da minha mente. Enfim, serio, se tem algo que eu esteja agindo como um completo idiota, você me avisaria, certo?" ele persistiu, seu tom mais uma vez verdadeiro e com seriedade.

"É claro" respondi ansiosamente.

Eu estava ficando nervosa, por que eu sabia que estávamos tendo mais um daqueles momentos estranhos que nunca poderíamos falar de novo. Como na vez que ele disse que consideraria sair comigo.

Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais azuis ao luar. Meu estomago se contorceu. Todo esse questionário era ligado a mim?

"Brilhante. Então aqui esta o problema. Autumn Fitzgerald me convidou para sair no mesmo dia que Kaci Emerson. Eu seria um completo idiota se eu saísse com elas no mesmo dia, mas em horas diferentes? Eu me sentiria mal em rejeitar uma delas." Fred disse ansiosamente, toda a seriedade da sua voz desapareceu.

Decepção me varreu. E então eu me repreendi. Por que eu estava tendo esperanças em primeiro lugar? Esse é Fred Weasley, não Mr. Right.

Mr. Right não iria partir meu coração ou falar de outras meninas comigo. Mas Fred Weasley iria. Eu tinha que parar de imaginar que Fred iria sofrer alguma mudança de personalidade milagrosa e enfrentar a realidade das coisas.

Uma vez sem-vergonha, sempre sem-vergonha.

Eu me senti estupida por pensar que Fred tinha falado sobre mim. Quero dizer, o que eu estava pensando? Eu me levantei na hora e, em consequência, acidentalmente chutei minha garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

"Ei, onde você esta indo?" Fred perguntou curioso.

Com o canto do olho, eu vi Katie, Lee, George e Alicia calarem e se virarem lentamente para observar a cena que se desenrolava. Eu ignorei todos e foquei minha atenção em Fred.

Deus, ele fica bonito quando está confuso. Com esse pensamento eu fiquei ainda mais chateada.

Eu olhei para ele, lívida de raiva com sua pergunta. Ele estava completamente surpreso com minha explosão súbita e franziu o cenho para minha mudança na disposição em responder.

"Você me pediu para lhe dizer quando você estiver agindo como um completo idiota. Bem, agora é um ótimo momento para isso!"

E antes que ele pudesse protestar, eu rumei de volta par ao castelo, de volta para o meu dormitório. Sem colocar meu pijama, eu me enterrei debaixo das cobertas e me amaldiçoei por ter agido tão estupidamente.

Se Fred não descobrir sobre minha queda por ele agora, não adianta eu insistir.

* * *

**Olá, bem, apesar de não ter tido reviews, estou contando que tenha alguém interessado em ler, então ai está mais um capítulo. Criticas, sugestões e comentários em geral são bem vindos. Até o próximo capítulo...**


End file.
